


Day 1- Roommates

by TigerLily318



Series: ML Fluff Month [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Day 1 Roommates, F/M, Fluff, It's for the ML Fluff challenge, and they were roommates!, duh - Freeform, oh my god they were roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:17:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily318/pseuds/TigerLily318
Summary: Day 1 of the Miraculous Fluff Month challenge. Prompt is roommates.The place was old, perpetually dirty and quite possibly haunted.Marinette loved it.





	Day 1- Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of the Fluff month challenge.  
> And they were roommates.  
> Set in the future where they're a happy couple living on their own with a cat and no idiotic identity issues.

There were dirty socks thrown near the over flowing hamper, dishes were stacking up in the sink, and the motley assortment of rescued plants near the window sill needed to be watered. Sunlight filtered in through the perpetually dim windows that always had a layer of grime to them no matter how hard she scrubbed, and the water heater in the corner rattled and hummed.

The apartment was made up of old bricks, with some walls showing the exposed brickworks and others holding peeling wallpaper that had been placed up long ago. The floors were a mix of old wood in most rooms and cracked tiles in the kitchen and bathroom, the floor of the living room was almost completely hidden by the wide cushy carpet that Adrian insisted on bringing in, a matching one took up the floor of their tiny bedroom. 

The place was old, perpetually dirty and quite possibly haunted.

Marinette loved it.

The kitchen was bigger than their bedroom and bathroom combined, the efforts of a chef that had lived there long before them and took it upon himself to renovate. The windows were often grimy, but their top floor flat meant that they had unhindered roof access and a skylight that allowed them easy entry to the apartment and lots of natural light, there was a bakery across the street and from the right angle they could catch a glimpse of the far off Eiffel tower from their bedroom window. 

Lounging in the patch of sunlight filtering down onto the ottoman in the living room was their aging cat Morty, he lay in the patch of sunlight, tail swaying lazily and watching through half-slitted eyes as they laughed and giggled and spun around the room.

Music drifted through the air and Adrian spun her away then back towards him again, she giggled and clutched his arms tighter as he moved her down into a dip. She moved away and started to twirl him now, he had to duck down to accommodate their height difference, but his grin stayed firmly in place. Their socks skidded on the hallway wood flooring, slid on the kitchen tiles and rubbed staticky shock on the carpets as the maneuvered all around the small apartment, filling it with laughter and life and love.

She’s still laughing when his lips cover hers in a kiss and the music drifts on as they slow to sway to their own personal beat, wrapped up in each other’s arms and safe in the comfort of their shared home. There’s dishes to be done, laundry to be cleaned, and the plants still needed to be watered; but all of that could come later, at the moment they had plenty of time to enjoy the here and now, and that’s exactly what they intended to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god they were roommates.  
> Wish it could have been longer but I've been working nonstop the entire month leading up to this and I've never written for this fandom before and I've never written Fluff before so it's all kinda rushed and too short. Sorry, Hope it wasn't too awful. Also because it was done on such short notice there was no Beta. No proof reading! We die like nem!


End file.
